the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Scooby Doo (2019 film)/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer #1 (Shows MPAA Rated PG Screen) (Shows 2002 Warner Bros Pictures Logo) Scooby: Let's Get Out! Text: SCOOBY AND HIS FRIENDS Fred: Looks like we got a mystery on our hands. Text: ARE ESCAPING Scooby: Oh no! Text: WILL SCOOBY DOO GETS OUT? Scooby: You're not winning, Drake. Text: SCOOBY-DOO Text: OCTOBER 30 Teaser Trailer #2 (Shows 2002 Warner Bros. Pictures) (Shows a boy with a green shirt walking in a white background) Shaggy: Awesome! I am hungry! Fred: SHAGGY!!!!! Shaggy: Haha! Fred: Come back! (Shows the text "SCOOBY DOO" with the release date October 29) (Shows the MPAA Rated PG) Theatrical Trailer #1 (Shows MPAA Rated PG Screen) (Shows 2004 Warner Bros Pictures) (Cuts scene to the prison) Narrator: The world could change.... (Cuts to the alarm siren and the siren keeps circling around.) Cop#1: Come on, Drake....... Text: THIS OCTOBER Narrator: This October Scooby: Another Mission? Text: FROM THE CREATORS OF THE ADDAMS FAMILY (2019) Scooby: Oh no? Text: AND ABOMINABLE (2019). Shaggy: Run! (The Mystery Inc. Runs) Text: SCOOBY DOO Text: OCTOBER 30th, 2019 Theatrical Trailer #2 (Shows 2004 Warner Bros. Pictures) (Shows the city of MonaCity) Narrator: Welcome to Monacity! Scooby: Thanks! Fred: Where is he? Velma: What? Text: THE WORLD NEED A HERO Narrator: The World Need A Hero Drake: Fire! Text: A DOG IS NOT STRONG Narrator: A dog is not strong Text: TO BEAT DRAKE Shaggy: Oh no! Text: SCOOBY DOO Narrator: Scooby Doo Text: FALL 2019 Narrator: Fall 2019 DVD Promo Narrator: Buy the Scooby Doo DVD. Shaggy: This is the last dime! Narrator: And a all new short film: Junior's Boomerang Adventure. GoGo Tomago: Good! Narrator: Don't miss the Scooby Doo DVD Coming soon! Junior: This is mine. DVD Promo 2 Narrator: Critics Agree! Rookie: No, I will. Narrator: Rotten Tomatoes calls: Text: "The Coolest Movie Ever" - Rotten Tomatoes Narrator: The Coolest Movie Ever! Scooby: Bye bye! Narrator: The special features are: Narrator: "Making Of" Voices Narrator: "Junior's Boomerang Adventure" a all new short film. Narrator: Bring Scooby Doo DVD Now. (Rated PG MPAA In The White Screen) Narrator: RATED PG DVD Promo 3 Narrator: Look Who's Coming To DVD and 4k Ultra HD. Scooby: Bye-bye. Narrator: Yeah! It's Scooby! Text: COMING TO DVD AND 4K ULTRA HD Narrator: Coming to DVD and 4k Ultra HD Drake: Yes? Text: SCOOBY DOO Narrator: Scooby Doo Text: Coming to DVD November 12 and 4K Ultra HD November 30 Narrator: Coming to DVD November 12 and 4k Ultra HD November 30 Text: Rated PG Narrator: Rated PG Narrator: And a new short film, Junior's Boomerang Adventure. Junior: It's mine. It's mine. TV Spot #1 (October 30) (Shows 2002 Warner Bros Pictures) Text: COMING OCTOBER 30 Narrator: Coming October 30 Daphne: Too late! Text: GET READY Narrator: Get Ready Text: TO KICK DRAKE'S Narrator: To kick Drake's Text: BUTT Narrator: Butt Rookie: No, You! Text: SCOOBY DOO Narrator: Scooby Doo Shaggy: Oh no! (Shows the MPAA "Rated PG" with the copyright prints and the release date) Narrator: Rated PG, In theatres October 30 TV Spot #2 (Now Playing) (Shows 2004 Warner Bros Pictures) Text: NOW PLAYING Narrator: Now Playing Daphne: Too late! Text: THE MOVIE YOU WILL LAUGHED WITH KIDS Narrator: The Movie You Will Laughed With Kids Drake: Yes? Text: SCOOBY DOO Narrator: Scooby Doo Mona: I am not going to sleep! Text: NOW PLAYING Narrator: Now Playing (Shows the MPAA "Rated PG" text) Narrator: Rated PG McDonald's Commercial (Scooby Doo Toys) Scooby: Let's eat! Fred: Yeah! (When they enter the McDonald's restaurant) (When a thief took the sign "NO DOGS ALLOWED") Thief: Yes! I got the sign! Now, I have to replaced with a Cops word. (Thief writes the word "COPS" on the sign) (Thief puts the sign "NO COPS ALLOWED) Thief: Haha! (When a cop appears) Cop: You're arrested! (Thief gasps) Thief: Ok! But first, (Thief runs) Thief: Catch me if you can! (Cop gasps) Cop: Come back here! Narrator: Get 8 Scooby Doo toys from the movie Scooby Doo, Rated PG! (The M Sign with the word "I'm lovin' it") IFC Promo #1 (Wednesday) Text: Wednesday Daphne: Too late! (The crowd screams) Text: Scooby Doo premieres Wednesday at 5:45/4:45pm IFC Promo #2 (Next) Text: Next Daphne: Too late! (The crowd screams) Text: Scooby Doo premieres Next IFC Promo #3 (Saturday) Text: Saturday Daphne: Too late! (The crowd screams) Text: Scooby Doo Saturday at 6:00/5:00pm FreeForm Promo #1 (Sunday) Text: SUNDAY Narrator: Sunday Daphne: Too late! Text: THE WORLD Narrator: The World Rookie: Yes! Text: NEEDS Narrator: Needs Drake: Fire! Text: MYSTERY HEROES? Narrator: Mystery Heroes? Hunter: You're fired! Text: SCOOBY DOO Narrator: Scooby Doo Text: Premieres Sunday at 2:43/1:43pm Narrator: Premieres Sunday at 2:43/1:43pm Text: FreeForm Narrator: Only On FreeForm FreeForm Promo #2 (Next) Text: NEXT Narrator: Next Scooby: Thanks! Text: THE WAIT IS OVER! Narrator: The Wait Is Over! Rookie: Yes! Text: DON'T MISS Narrator: Don't miss Text: SCOOBY DOO Narrator: Scooby Doo Text: PREMIERES NEXT Narrator: Premieres Next Text: FreeForm Narrator: Only On FreeForm KFC New! Scooby's Chicken Fillet Sandwich Commercial Colonel Sanders: Try the new! Scooby's Chicken Fillet Sandwich (Puts the chicken strips on the bun) Colonel Sanders: Put Chicken Strips (Pours Tomato Sauce on the bun) Colonel Sanders: Tomato Sauce (Puts a crispy hash brown on the bun) Colonel Sanders: and Hash Brown! Colonel Sanders: So that is all, bye! And enjoy the movie! FX Promo #1 (Saturday) Hunter: You're fired! Text: FX World Broadcast Premiere Narrator: On FX World Broadcast Premiere (Rated TV-PG logo appears) Drake: Fire! (Rated TV-PG logo fades away) Daphne: Too late! (The crowd screams) Text: Scooby Doo Saturday at 8/7c Narrator: Scooby Doo Saturday at 8/7c Text: FX Fearless Narrator: On FX FX Promo #2 (Next) Hunter: You're fired! Text: FX World Broadcast Premiere Narrator: On FX World Broadcast Premiere (Rated TV-PG logo appears) Drake: Fire! (Rated TV-PG logo fades away) Daphne: Too late! (The crowd screams) Text: Scooby Doo Next Narrator: Scooby Doo Next Text: FX Fearless Narrator: On FX Category:Transcripts